dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Monaka
|Race = Wagashi-seijin |Address = Wagashi |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 7 |FamConnect = }} Monaka (モナカ, Monaka) is a Wagashi-seijin, whom the God of Destruction Beerus fought at some point in the past. He was said to be the strongest person whom Beerus has ever fought, later revealed to be just a lie to motivate Goku and Vegeta to fight in the Tournament against Universe 6. Appearance Monaka is a short and slender, red alien from planet Wagashi. He has a wide and chubby head with pointy ears, a small, upturned nose, and large nipples that are referenced as the "Grand Ponta". Monaka wears a green suit and purple shoes. Biography Background Monaka is the hero of his home world planet, Wagashi. At some point in his past, he has fought against the God of Destruction Beerus. He managed to cause Beerus trouble, which makes him later claim Monaka as the strongest fighter he's ever faced. However, this was a story that Beerus made up to motivate Goku and Vegeta. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Monaka is contacted by Beerus to join his team, along with Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, and Piccolo, against Champa's team. The day of the tournament, Monaka is traveling along with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet. Monaka is introduced by Whis, when Vegeta comments about his appearance. He greets Goku formally but when he's asked about the meaning of Ponta, he says it refers to his nipples."The Match Begins!" In the anime, Monaka is with Beerus on his planet when they're waiting for Whis to show up so they could reach the Nameless Planet. When he arrives, Whis is accompanied by the rest of Universe 7's team and their guests. Monaka is approached by Goku and greets him. Goku asks Monaka what Great Pontas means, something Whis told him earlier. Monaka says Great Pontas refers to his big nipples, which shocks Goku. Monaka is asked another by Goku, requesting to have a sparring match with him but Beerus tells Goku to treat him with respect since he is their trump card. When it is time to leave for the Nameless Planet, Monaka gets punched by Goku in the face. Monaka is unfazed by it and tears up, but he forgives Goku after he apologizes. In the cube, on the way to the Nameless Planet, Monaka is offered meat by Goku but doesn't take up on it because he doesn't eat much meat. After some time, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. As soon as they arrive, the written exam is beginning. After ten minutes, Monaka manages to pass the exam but his team is short of one warrior because Majin Buu fails. Monaka is the last to fight because Beerus says he's the strongest. He then watches the first match between Goku and Botamo but he gets unconscious when Goku fires his Kamehameha. Goku beats Botamo by ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. Goku continues immediately against Universe 6's next fighter, Frost. After this, Goku is defeated by Frost as of a ring-out and so does Piccolo. However, Frost has been disqualified because he used a needle to beat Piccolo and Goku, as pointed out by Jaco. But Vegeta doesn't want Frost to be disqualified because he wants to deal with Frost himself so Piccolo forfeits. Right before the match between Vegeta and Hit, he finally wakes up but after seeing Vegeta powering up to his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, he becomes unconscious again. Power Beerus has stated several times that Monaka was the strongest warrior he fought. But during the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7, Whis hints that Monaka is an ordinary amateur and he is simply motivation for Goku and Vegeta. Due to this, his true power is unknown. Video game appearances *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Monaka makes his video game debut as a playable character in IC Carddass Dragon Ball. Voice actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi Trivia *Monaka's name is a reference to a Japanese confectionery, Monaka. His name means, "Grand Pontas", and Grand Pontas refers to his large nipples. *Monaka's diet consists of little to no meat.Dragon Ball Super episode 32 Gallery Monaca2.png|Monaka df40ee7b65cdb2f5f40a19179739d8ba.jpg|Monaka walking with Beerus vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h16m34s695.png 79a22acddd772568ae20487459e81514.jpg|Monaka getting punched by Goku Screen Shot 2016-02-24 at 1.32.22 AM.png|Monaka after getting hit by Goku c8e94fbc33dab561a30a3cb3e0f9d788 (1).png|Monaka unconscious Monaka Profile View.PNG|A profile shot of Monaka, as Lord Beerus and Goku talk at a distance. References pt-br:Monaca fr:Monaca ja:モナカ ca:Monaka es:Monaca Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males